District 4
by taylorcowan1998
Summary: Takes place during the 69th annual Hunger Games, we've all heard the story of Katniss Everdeen. This is the story of one of her fellow victors from 6 games before. Once living a normal life in district 4,follow Olivia as she competes in the Hunger Games.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today was the day, the last time I had to put my name in for the reaping. I turn 19 in a few weeks and I wont have to worry about my name being reaped ever past six years i was fortunate enough to never get called. The people I called my friends weren't as lucky. This year my name has been entered 7 times, I need all the Tesserea I can get I live on my own. My odds are actually better then most because there is a family of 6 who had their name entered 45 times.

My name is Olivia Meria, I am from district 4 and our industry is fishing. I know a little about fishing. After dark I would sneak out and practice down by the ocean, I use what I can, sometimes it might be a spear down by the shore or a woven net.

This year is the 69th Hunger Games, we've only had two victor's Mags Flanagan, a woman who won her games at the age of competed in the 11th Hunger Games. She is now 74 years old. I usually see her when I pass by the Victor's village.

The other victor is Finnick Odair, he won the 65th Hunger Games when he was 14, we are the same age. I remember when he was reaped for the games. He was there one day at school then the next he was off on a train to the Captiol. He was always popular, he was also handsome. He would never notice me. I was always in the back of the class room. He was crowded by a sea of people up in the front. Both he and Mags are the mentors for the new tributes each year. This year it's time for another pair of poor teens to be reaped from the globe and killed for the sick enjoyment of the capitol.

I slowly pull myself out of my bed and let my feet hit the cold hard wood floor, I looked out the window and saw that the sun was close to being fully rising.

'Olivia get up!' My Father shouted

'I'm up' I shouted back, I stretched out my muscles and ran my hand through the pony tail I placed my hair up in the night before and pulled my hair down.

' Today is the day.' I said as I got up and headed toward the bathroom to look at myself in the mirror. A messy sight to be honest.

I sighed and stripped out of my night gown and stepped into the bathtub, and started washing myself from the sea water the night before.

I was soon done and climbed out, I dried myself and soon put on my clothes that were chosen the night before for the reaping.It was a grey dress with grey slip on shoes.

'Olivia!' My Father shouted.

' I'm almost done.' I called back

I sat down on the side of my bed and brushed out my hair letting the waves fall down my back. I pulled two parts and placed them up in a clip.

I looked at myself in the mirror and tried smiling but it fell.

My father and I were walking past the market, towards the justice building for the reaping.

'Don't worry Olivia, it's your last year, there is not a chance in hell they'll pick you.' My father stopped walking causing me to stop as well.

'I can't be too sure, you saw what happened last year. That 15 year old, his name was in there twice and he was picked.' I explained as I looked down at the ground.

'Just think positive.' He said as he squeezed my shoulder.

I nodded and we continued to walk.  
\- -

'Hand.' The Peacekeeper said

I extended my hand and he stuck my finger and drew the blood.

Around me I saw the square fill up with our districts teens. With two unsuspecting, one boy, one girl who will be the tributes for the 69th Hunger Games.

The Peacekeeper put my name in the glass globe, then instructed me to move along.

I walked towards the side with the girls, it's the same song and dance every year.

We watch the lies that the capitol try to feed us in a video, listen to what an honor it is to be chosen as a tribute and have two names chosen.

Our districts' escort Arabella Spritely, an African American woman wearing an eccentric outfit spoke.

' Welcome, Welcome to the 69th annual Hunger Games. Ladies First.'

Arabella, placed her hand in the bowl and let it hover over the papers.

I let out slow and shaky breaths she slowly pulled out the small slip of paper that held the fate of one girl.

'The female tribute from District 4 is Artemis Collins .' Arabella Spoke.

I felt the breath I was holding in get caught in my throat.

'No!' I heard a young voice say.

Artemis was 13, she had no other family other than her 12 year old sister who she had to take care of. It wouldn't be fair. I would watch her occasionally and help her when she couldn't get food. I've known her for a few years now and I enjoy both hers' and her sisters company.

Artemis started walking and I noticed tears slowly falling down her face.

What happened next made me think I couldn't even trust myself

'I volunteer as Tribute.' I said causing Artemis to look at me and fall to her knees crying in the middle of the aisle.

I heard gasps all around me I looked at the stage, I slowly walked out from my spot and started walking down the center.

'Olivia!' My father shouted. I closed my eyes and let the tears slowly fall.

I looked back at my father and saw him crying. I turned my head quickly and walked up to the stage.

I looked up at the victors on stage and saw Finnick staring at me and Mags with a sad look on her face.

'What is your name darling?' Arabella asked.

'Olivia Meria.' I said slowly as I looked out amongst the district teens.

'Delightful!' Arabella shouted ' Moving on. Now for the boys.' Arabella placed her hand in the globe on the other side of the stage and pulled out one name.

'Alec Burke.' A boy I went to school with walked out of the crowd with a big smirk on his face.

Alec always said that if his name was ever reaped he'd win, the first person he would kill is his district partner.

He walked up to the stage and looked at me with a look that could kill.

'Tributes shake hands.' Arabella said

Alec held out his hand and I slowly reached out and we shook hands.

' Ladies and Gentlemen the tributes of District 4.' Arabella said

All was silent, the people in our district kissed three of their fingers and held them up.

I mimicked their gesture as did Alec, followed by being escorted off the stage and taken into the justice building. Alec and I were placed in two different rooms, I waited for the next set of instructions when I saw the door open.

'Olivia?' A small voice said, I looked up and my eyes met with Artemis' who was followed by her younger sister.

'Artemis.'I said

Artemis ran over and hugged me.

'Thank you. ' she sobbed into my dress.

'It's okay.' I wrapped my arms around her in a hug. Artemis' sister Constance joined the hug and repeated 'Thank You.' multiple times.

'You can win.' Constance said as two Peacekeepers came in a dragged them away.

Then walked in my Father.

'How could you be so stupid?' My father said as he pulled me into a hug and cried into my shoulder.' This was your last reaping.'

'If she died,Constance would have nothing left, she is just a kid.' I said as I felt the tears begin to gather in my eyes.

'Please, come back to me.' My Father pleaded. ' I can't lose you like your mother.' He said as he hugged me tighter. 'Don't let Alec kill you.'

'I will.' I said 'and I won't.'

'Take this.' My father told me as he pulled a bracelet out of his pocket, it was had three pearls.

'One pearl is for me, One Pearl is for your Mother, the other is for when you find that special person, I believe that you can make it out. Don't let Alec get in your head.' He instructed and I nodded.

'Times up.' A peacekeeper said as he came into the room and pulled my father away from me.

My dad looked at me one last time, and hugged me again before the Peacekeepers pulled him out of the room.

I looked down at the ground and let the tears finally fall.

'Let's go.' A Peacekeeper said as he walked into the room.

I nodded my head and wiped my eyes before following him out and meeting Alec.

I looked at him and our mentors before we started walking towards the car that was to take us to the train station.

Alec looked at me from the corner of his eye and leaned in and whispered in my ear.

" I'm going to kill you. "


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I stared at Alec and looked down at the ground.

'Here we are.' Arabella said as we approached the car.

I went to climb in but Alec stepped in front of me and climbed in first.

I stood off to the side and was about to let Finnick in next.

' Ladies first.' He said with a small smile.

I let a smile form on my lips and gave a small nod and climbed into the car sitting on the opposite side of the car from Alec.

Finnick helped Mags into the car she sat next to me and gave me a small smile.

I smiled back and looked out the window letting out a slow shaky breath. Watching the district buildings go by.

'This might be the last time you ever see this district.' Alec said with a smirk.

I didn't look at him, I kept my focus on the scenery.

'Enough.' Finnick said

'It's true, I've seen Olivia over here at school, she can't fight or even stand up for herself when the others pick on her.' Alec said

'Our job is to make sure one of you come out alive, right now your attitude will get you killed.'Finnick said

This time I turned my head slightly and let a smile form on my face.

The train was beautiful, District 4 was wealthy but this was amazing better than most things I've ever seen.

I was staring out the train window in the dining room when a voice ruined my focus. I turned to see Finnick staring out the window from the cabin door.

'Beautiful huh?' He said

'Yeah.' I answered

' So your Olivia. I remember you from school.' Finnick said which caught my attention.

'You do?' I questioned

'Yeah, you always sat in the back, your really smart. Which is why I believe you'll win the games.' Finnick said

'There are plenty of other girls in the games with the same persona as me. 'I stated

'They don't have Mags and I as mentors though.' Finnick said

'Your right, Mags' will show me how to kick some ass.' I joked

Finnick chuckled.

'Funny. I like you Olivia. I look forward to training you.' Finnick said.

'Can't wait to learn.' I said

Finnick walked over to the window seat and held his hand out.

'Sugar cube?' He offered.

I nodded and took one, before quickly tossing it up in the air and catching it.

'So any questions?' Finnick asked

'Do you know what the arena will look like this year?' I asked

'No clue whatsoever.' He responded

'How do I find shelter?' I asked

'It depends.' Finnick said

'On?'I asked

'On where the arena is set, if it's the desert probably a cave, in the jungle and woods the trees, if the arena is snowy you should also look for a cave.' Finnick answered

'Or build an igloo.' I joked causing Finnick to laugh.

'Food, you are able to fish being from district 4. You need to learn to hunt though, so when you go for training spend a day at the hunting station.' Finnick instructed.

I nodded my head, 'What is the training like?' I asked

'It's split into multiple sections, Hunting, Camouflage, Fighting, Knots, Archery, Axes,Boxing, Edible insects, Edible Plants, Fire Making, Hammock Making, Hand-to-Hand Combat, Knives, Ropes Course, Shelters, Sickles, Slingshots, Snare-setting, Spears,Swords, Tree Climbing, Weight-lifting, Wrestling, and the Gauntlet.' Finnick said

'Wow.' I said as my eyes widened.

'Oh and Tridents, my specialty.' Finnick said causing me to smile.

'You should smile more, it's beautiful.' Finnick said causing my cheeks to turn red.

'So what do I do about my murderous district partner?' I asked

Finnick looked around and leaned in to whisper quietly in my ear.

'Kill him before he kills you.' Finnick said and leaned out.

'Alright.' I said

I looked out the window again and noticed that it was close to night fall.

'Time for dinner, we discuss more there.' Finnick said as he stood up and started walking out.

I nodded and quickly followed behind him.

When we arrived in the dining room, I sat down next to Mags and took the napkin from the table, unfolded it then placed it on my lap.

As soon as we all sat down Arabella walked into the room.

'Good evening my loves, isn't it great that you two have been chosen as district fours tributes?'

"No." I responded and looked back at my empty plate.

'Come on, no long faces, this is an honor!' Exclaimed Arabella.

I looked at her questioning her sanity.

'Please tell me how being brought to an arena and basically telling us how we are going to die is an honor?' I said as I felt tears forming in my eyes.

'I..uh..' Arabella tried to respond but couldn't find the words.

' Don't worry Olivia, I'm gonna be the one to kill you.' Alec said

'Shut up.' Finnick said

I looked at him for a second but continued to do what I had done the whole day.

Look down.

'It's true I already told you, she can't survive.' Alec said

'Yes I can. You don't know me, I could possibly be pretending to be weak and once the games start just wait till your at your most vulnerable to strike and kill you watching the light leave your eyes.' I responded, though once I finished I almost didn't trust myself.

Alec glared at me and got up from the table, walked towards the door while slamming it on his way out.

'Nicely done.' Finnick commented, I looked at him and then at Mags and felt a little brave.

Mags smiled at me and picked up the knife and fork I hadn't even noticed she placed down when the argument started.

'So tactic.' Finnick started

I turned my focus to him and gave him my attention.

'During training, don't show your strongest skills, save that for the ratings with the game makers. Spend some time near the hunting stations, I advise you to not make allies.' Finnick said

'Well what if the allies can help me?' I asked

'What if once it's down to the last two they kill you?' Finnick retaliated

'Oh...' I answered

'Not to burst your bubble but, you never know who to trust. When someone will throw the knife that was in their hand into your back.' Finnick stated

'I understand that, but what if they help me?' I asked

'Make sure you don't need their help.' Finnick said


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We arrived at the Capitol, as the sun rose the next day.

The first thing in sight was the sea of extravagant people of the capital were the extravagant colors.

'Do they always dress like this?' I asked as we zoomed past them.

I looked over at Mags and she nodded her head.

'When I win, I am not wearing these clothes.' Alec said

'If you win.' Finnick said

'I plan on it.' Alec said

'Your attitude will get you killed.' Finnick said he continued on with

'When we get there smile, Olivia you will be fine, Alec try not to be such an ass.' Finnick finished  
\- -

When the Tribute Center came into my sight, it finally hit me that this was all real.

In two weeks or so I could possibly die in an arena filled with 23 psychopaths. The reaping was the last time I saw my father, well it will probably be the last time I ever see him.

The Tribute Center was, well only two words to describe it. Glamorous and Hideous. It was around 26 floors I know one floor per district , maybe the training room and a lobby. I haven't actually seen inside the center, well I'm sure no one has since their isn't any taping inside the building only for really important events.

Finnick and Mags accompanied us into the main lobby before Alec and I were separated and lead away by a prep team.

My prep team consisted of 4 people, A woman named Zelina who was my hair stylist, A man named Hogan who worked on waxing and eyebrows, A woman who did my nails named Retton and lastly the stylist in charge Angelo Lombardi he instructed everyone on my prep team.

' Hello dear, You are absolutely...Uhhh. Look at this face Zelina!' Retton exclaimed with a distasteful look on her face

'Absolutely stunning.' Zelina responded

'Beautiful.' Hogan winked at me causing me to look down at the ground and become more uncomfortable.

'Enough Hogan, she's just a girl.' Angelo said as he walked over to the counter and leaned against it.

' What it doesn't mean I can't look.' Hogan responded

'It makes you look like a pervert.' I said which caused the whole team except Angelo to look at me in surprise.

' I like her.' Angelo said

'We are your style team for the time, we are here to make you look beautiful, First you are to shower so jump on in.' Angelo said as he pulled back a shower curtain.

I nodded and the team left the room. I quickly stripped and got into the shower fifteen minutes later I was done. I grabbed the bathrobe and slid it on my body.

Angelo and the rest of the team came in two minutes later. One look at me and Retton commented.

'Did you shower?'

'Yes.' I said while giving her a questioning look

' Doesn't look like it. Showers should take at least half an hour' She continued

'Well in the districts we conserve our water, we wouldn't want to be wasteful.' I snapped back.

'Retton. Leave her alone she is fine.' Angelo said as he walked over too me and started looking at my face.

'You have amazing eyes.' He said

'Thank You.'I said inaudibly

Next was waxing and eyebrows let me tell you it hurt like a B****

'So Hairy.' Commented Hogan causing my face to fluster.

I saw Hogan walk to the counter in the small room and picked up a waxing strip.

After a long hour of ripping and de-hairing it was finally over.

'All Done! Now your as hairless as a Sphinx Cat!.' Hogan exclaimed.

'Gee Thanks.' I said as I slowly sat up on the bench I had been laying on for almost the entire day

Lastly Hair and Nails.

Retton and Zelina worked on me both at the same time to save themselves the rest of their day.

The process had taken around another two hours.

'Fini!'Exclaimed Zelina

I slowly got out of my seat and walked towards the full body mirror and looked at my appearence.

'I look different.' I said as I examined myself.

'Only so much we can do with so little.' Retton said as she eyed me.

'Nice.'I said as I looked back down at my nails. They had been painted with a fish scale hair was very simple,Angelo told me that in the morning my prep team would fix my hair for the tribute far my team was great with the exception of Retton and Hogan.

As soon as the prep team was done with me for the night I was escorted by the peacekeepers back to district four's floor at the tribute center.

'Well look who actually looks decent for once.' Alec said as soon as I had gotten off the elevator.

'Screw off.' I said as I pushed past him and headed towards the hall that held our rooms.

'Careful darling,you might want too be nicer too me if you plan on surviving to the final two in the games.'Alec stated as he grabbed my wrist preventing me from continuing on down the hall.

'Noted.' I said before turning to face him. 'Heres a warning for put your hands on me again and I'll chop your fingers of slowly one by one.'

'Noted.'Alec smirked and let my wrist go before walking off towards the living room.

I continued my way toward my room but didn't get very far when a voice cut me off.

'Olivia?'Finnick called

'Yes?'I questioned as I moved away from my door and towards his figure.

'You look wonderful' He said,I raised my brow and he took notice. 'Not that you didn't look wonderful before of course that isn't what I am saying...'Finnick trailed off.

'Insert foot in mouth.' I stated and laughed, 'Thank You though, for that compliment.'I stated with a small smile.

'Yeah, I guess that is exactly what I just did.' Finnick said with a small smile while looking at his shoes.

'Is there something you needed?'I questioned trying to get back on topic.

'Ahhh, yes there was one thing. You need to be up at 9 tomorrow for the prep team to start on your hair.' Finnick ordered.

'Alright.' I said quietly

Finnick reminding me of that reminded me that I am no citizen of the capitol,just a piece in their game. A replaceable piece. Next year there with be twelve other girls in my position. In a weeks time I could be the first one dead in that arena.

'It's good to still smile.'Finnick said

'Excuse me?'I questioned

'I know that you are thinking about next week. I understand your scared, just promise me you'll try.'Finnick said while looking into my eyes as if he was searching for something.

'I'll try.' I said. Finnick pulled me into a tight hug.

I felt really safe, his grip was tight yet gentle and sweet. It felt amazing. Well that was until two peacekeepers arrived and told us That President Snow wanted to see Finnick.

'I'll see you in the morning.' Finnick said as he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and followed the peacekeepers away.

'See you.' I said as I watched his figure slowly retreat out the front doors.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'RISE AND SHINE!' Zelina exclaimed as she walked into my room.

'Zelina calm down, it's nine in the morning.'Hogan said

'The girl should be used to waking up at this time. I mean didn't she have to when working as a servant in her district.' Retton said.

'Enough Retton, just get to work. You aren't paid to insult the tributes' Angelo snapped at her.

'Fine.'Retton said as she walked towards me and yanked me out of bed before sitting me down at the vanity and started styling my hair.

Angelo walked out of the room and came back in seconds later with a beautiful two piece outfit.

'You are going to be the beauty of the sea. This outfit is designed as a mermaid tail.' Angelo said

The top was a bra with blue scales and beads dangling down the torso. It also inculded a blue and gold mermaid tail, My hair was styled wavy and had flowers in it. My makeup was blue with wing eyeliner and I kept my beaded braclet with three pearls on my right wrist.

'Take it off.' Retton said while glaring at my wrist.

'No.' I said, as soon as she muttered those words I threw my left hand over my wrist in defense.

' Retton.' Angelo said sternly. 'You should step out.',Retton let out a sigh and left the room.

'Sorry about her.'Zelina said

'She's been like this ever since her first game 7 years ago.' Hogan said sadly.

' What happened?' I asked

'She was really close with one of the tributes.' Hogan responded 'When he was killed she lost it. Every year after that she refuses to get close to tributes.'

'Oh...' I said quietly

'Don't take it personally, it's best if you leave it alone.' Angelo said as he pulled a changing screen out and sent me behind it with my mermaid tail and bra.

It was actually a lot harder to put on a mermaid tail, I may have fallen down more then once trying to get it on.

'How's it going in there?' Angelo asked

' Harder then I thought it would be.' I answered back before falling over again

' Dear God, You take too long. I'm coming in!' Angelo said as he walked around the curtain.

' Wait! No!' I shouted

'Honey, Don't worry I'm not from that district.' Angelo said causing me to go red in the face.

'That's reassuring.' I said as I felt the heat leave my cheeks.

'Hogan what time is it?' Zelina asked

'Almost 10:30.' He responded

' Good timing.' We have to be down stairs in half an hour.'Angelo said

My team was discussing out next move when my stomach growled.

'What was that?' Zelina asked

'My stomach...' I said while giving them the faintest smile.

'No one fed the poor child?' Hogan said as he rang the bell in my room and signled for an Avox to enter.

'Get this girl food pronto, she musn't be hungry before the parade!' Hogan said as soon as he finished the Avox scurried out of the room and towards the kitchen.

'It's fine, really' I said trying to calm down Hogan.

'No, no , no, no none of that!' Hogan said

The Avox ran into the room with a plate filled with food.

Sausage, Eggs, Toast, Potatoes, A glass of orange juice on the side...Anything you could ask for. Back in district 4 we were part of the wealthier districts but my father always made sure we never wasted what we had. He made sure we never ate everything in one sitting. It's funny knowing that the rules are different in the Capitol. The Avox placed the plate in front of me and all I could do was stare at it.

'I swear on President Snow, Olivia if you get food on that outfit you won't make it to the arena.'Angelo said with a sarcastic yet serious smile.

'Maybe I should get food on me then,I think the death you have planned for me is better then the one the Capitol has.' I said while I picked up a fork and slowly poked around at the food on my plate.

'It probably would be a lot faster.'Angelo joked

'Alright enough of this let's get 'The Beauty of the Sea.' to the chariots.' Zelina said

'Agreed.' Said Hogan I had a few more bites of my food before I was rushed to the Bathroom to brush my teeth and out the door towards the chariots.

Mags saw me and grabbed my hands and put them to her heart. I could see in her eyes she didn't want this for me, not even just for me even for Alec, the other tributes past and present, but there was nothing we could do.

\- -  
'You look lovely." I turned and faced Finnick

'Same thing you said yesterday.' I said and laughed

'Well I could change it up a bit and say Extravagant, but I can honestly say I prefer the normal you.' Finnick said, he slowly started approaching me. I turned my back to him to pet the horse and feed it some sugar cubes.

'I prefer the normal me too.' I said as I ran my finger slowly through the horses mane.

I felt Finnick close to my back, I could feel him breathing down my neck.

'What are my chances of surviving this?' I asked

'I've seen you around the district, I've seen you fish, at least we know you won't starve.' Finnick joked.

'At least that's a bright side.' I said while looking down at my nails again.

'That is a habit you have when yur nervous.' Finnick said I looked at him questioningly.

'You look at your nails.' Finnick said, I silently agreedwith him.

'3 minutes until tributes go out.' One of the stage hands said.

'You should probably get on.'Finnick said I nodded and tried to get on the chariot but to no avail.

'Here.' Finnick said as he picked me up by my waist and placed me on the Chariot.

'Thanks.' I said as I felt myself fluster.

'Your welcome... Beauty.' Finnick said before throwing a sugar cube into his mouth and walking off.

'How sweet.'I heard Alec's voice say with a disgusted tone.

I rolled my eyes as Alec Climbed onto the Chariot.

I took a moment to take in his appearance. He had a tail identical to mine and he had no shirt on, probably to show the Capitol he could be a sex symbol. Lastly he had a trident, it was a few inches taller then him but many inches taller then me.

'You know trying to climb into bed with our mentor won't save you. It'll just show people your a grade A slut.' Alec commented. I griped my hands on the handles of the chariot. My hands were turning white, I was trying to remain calm, I can't cause a scene in front of all of the other tributes.

'First I am not, and second I am not the one trying to sleep with all of the women of the Capitol. You're hoping that if you need assistance in the arena, they'll send you supplies.' I retaliated.

That shut him up and good because after that the chariot started to move and he grabbed my hand.

The first thing to hit me hadn't been the bright sun, but the cheers of thousands upon thousands on the Capitols citizens. Savages, cheering us onto our deaths. The first thing I thought to do was smile. Can't show the Captiol I hate them, I hopefully won't be needing their help in the arena, but just in case, Give them a show.

I raised my hand to wave and gave them the biggest smile I could fake, Alec grabbed my hand and threw our hands up together as if we didn't hate each others guts.

This went on for a few minutes before we came to a stop at the end of the path the first time in my life I was as close as I have ever wanted to be to President Snow.

'Good afternoon citizens of Panem. This year we are gathered for the 69th annual Hunger Games. One Boy and One girl from District 1 to 12 were chosen to compete between the ages of 12 and 18, How lucky are they?'Snow asked

The crowds cheered, it made me sick.

'It's a lively young group this year isn't it?'He asked, more cheers.

' Good luck to all of you, try your best and put on a great show.' Snow said.

'And may the odds be ever in your favor.' Snow said before raising a glass of wine to us and to the crowd and whom ever may be watching back in our districts.

The crowds continued to cheer even as we were led back the way we came.

\- -  
'They are sick." I said As Angelo and Finnick helped me off the chariot.

'We know.' Angelo and Finnick said in unison.

'You need to keep up the act though. Otherwise they may not help you when you need it most in the arena.' Finnick said sadly

' I understand.'I answered

The ride back up to our floor was short and sweet since we only had to share it with district three for two floors. After we arrived back I went to my room and quickly changed from my clothes and put on a night gown and a pair of slippers. It didn't take long before Bruno an Avox came to get me for dinner. The rest of the night was uneventful. We talked of how tomorrow for our first day of training would go. We'd wake up find our training gear, be taken to the tribute center, go to different stations. Repeat the same process for two to three days, then we'd have private sessions and get scored, and then interviews and then finally our deaths.


End file.
